deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Valvatorez
1= |-| 2= Valvatorez is the main protagonist of the video game, Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. He has since made appearances in every subsequent game in the series as a recruitable ally. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Valvatorez Vs Dio Brando * Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) vs Valvatorez * Valvatorez vs Naoto Kurogane Possible Opponents * Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Project) * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Popeye * Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue) * Satan Jacob (The Devil is a Part-Timer) History Not much is known about how Valvatorez became known to be a Tyrant, but what is known is that he was considered to be one of the strongest demons in the Netherworld. Valvatorez would become part of a human war due to the fact that they were summoning demons to fight for them and Valvatorez wished to stop this. During the war, he met a nun named Artina who didn't fear, because of this he made a promise that he would not drink any blood until he shows her the true depths of despair and drink her blood. Unfortunately, Valvatorez didn't take the promise seriously and Artina was killed in the war, because of his promise he swore he wouldn't drink any blood. After losing most of his powers he fell to Hades, the Netherworld's prison, and became a Prinny Instructor (One of the worst jobs). While there he grew a fondness for sardines, acquiring knowledge on them and using them as a way to slowly regain his powers. He later became the leader of the Hades Party, a governmental party that would aim to become the president so they can remove the corruption from the Netherworld. Death Battle Info Weapons * Swords * Spears Skills and Abilities Forcefield * Valvatorez has shown the ability to block strong attacks by creating a Forcefield around himself. Overload Skill * Tepes Nightmare: Valvatorez turns into his Tyrant form, Tyrant Valvatorez is stronger, has unique skills and can control all defeated enemies, however, this only lasts a short while. Unique Skills As Tyrant Valvatorez * Tyrant Sweep: Valvatorez summons the arm of his Majin level demon to swing at the enemy. * Blood Sting: Valvatorez makes several spikes of blood impale the enemy before he makes a spike of blood come out of his chest to stab the enemy and drain their blood. * Demon Emperor: Valvatorez summons his Majin level demon and it creates a powerful shockwave that annihilates the area and the enemy. As Valvatorez * Impaler Prince: Valvatorez turns into bats before the bats surround the enemy and turn into spikes to crush the enemy. * Bloody Hole: Valvatorez sucks the enemy into a dark dimension which fills blood spikes that stab the enemy. * Tyrant Flughude: Valvatorez summons his Majin level demon which creates a shock wave that hits the enemy. Sword Skills * Blade Rush: Valvatorez slashes through an enemy. * Hurricane Slash: Valvatorez moves around the enemy so fast he makes a hurricane then he flies to the enemy, stabs them and throws them to the ground. * Cross Demon Rush: Valvatorez makes a slash wave and fires it at the enemy after it hits Zetta slashes them. * Dark Secrecy: Valvatorez takes the enemy behind a Japanese door and slashes them once. * Soaring Nonuple: Valvatorez hits the enemy into the air and fires off lasers that cut the enemy before he slashes them. * Rune Dimension: Valvatorez seals the enemy in a tower made out of energy rings before making a laser shoot out of his sword and cutting down the tower. * Crimson Rain: Valvatorez hits the enemy into the air before putting them on a spinning blade before slashing them multiple times. * Super Cross Lord: Valvatorez traps the enemy in a ball of energy before he sends a giant sword flying at them, which he uses to stab and slash them. Spear Skills * Impaler Drop: Valvatorez stabs the enemy with a spear before the enemy gets struck by lightning. * Pole Rage: Valvatorez goes into the air and makes his spear grow longer before he stabs the enemy repeatedly. * Shish Ka-Splat: Valvatorez props his spear up before knocking the enemy into the air and slamming them onto the spear. * Storm Shock: Valvatorez makes several holes in the air before throwing his spear down at the enemy and it speeding up before it is struck by lightning. * Around the Moon: Valvatorez impales the enemy on the spear before throwing it and jumping on it, the spear the goes around the moon before coming back to Earth. * Meteor Shower: Valvatorez exits Earth's atmosphere and makes a vacuum that attracts meteors, which Valvatorez makes into a spear and throws down at the enemy which breaks apart, making it rain meteors everywhere. * Spearing Windmill: Valvatorez stabs the enemy into the air before impaling them on the spear and creating a small tornado which sends them into the air before they fall on the spear. * Brynhildr: Valvatorez turns his spear into a bunch of spears that are attached to his legs which stab the enemy and bring them to Valvatorez and he stabs them with electricity. Feats * As Tyrant Valvatorez, he defeated multiple demons who were considered the strongest. * As Tyrant Valvatorez, he was able to fight several groups of powerful demons non-stop while poisoned. * As Tyrant Valvatorez, he broke through the roof of the Blight House and the spell which prevents moonlight energy from coming inside with one attack (The Blight House was stated to be able to tank attacks from Overlords). * As Tyrant Valvatorez, he was stated to be the only one capable of fighting on par with Death King Hugo, the strongest demon in the Netherworld. ** It was stated that Tyrant Valvatorez fought Death King Hugo for days on end. * Can defeat demons who can destroy the solar system. * Can defeat demons who can destroy the galaxy. * As Valvatorez, after he saw Artina get shot, his screams shook the entire Netherworld. * As Valvatorez, he can negate a virus that turns everything: ghosts, machines, and demons alike into Axel through sheer will. * As Valvatorez, he defied God's will and attacked them (The only reason it was an attack instead of a fight is that Valvatorez was busy). * As Valvatorez, he can fight people like Flonne, Raspberyl, Etna, Laharl, Asagi and Zetta. * As Valvatorez, he can fight Baal, it has been stated that "The 4th-dimension is nothing to a Super Overlord". Faults * Is very naive and ignorant, often believing someone without doubting them, like when Fuka said everything was a dream, he believed her until Fenrich said otherwise. * Will always keep a promise, even if it weakens him severely (Like a promise that made him not drink blood for 400 years). * Has a weakness to Silver Bullets. * Tepes Nightmare only lasts a short while. Trivia * Has an encyclopedic knowledge of sardines to an insane degree and will mention random bits of trivia whenever he can, to the point where he'll travel through time to give sardine trivia. * He is voiced by Troy Baker, however, in the Vita remake of Disgaea 4 they couldn't get Troy Baker to reprise his role so they had Matthew Mercer fill in the Vita remakes exclusive content (The links above will show each different voice actors take on the character, the first video has Troy Baker voicing Valvatorez and the second video has Matthew Mercer voice Valvatorez). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Animal Handlers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Blood Magic Users Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Meteor Users Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Politicians Category:Protagonist Category:Rebels Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spear Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Undead Characters Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Monster